proper_musicfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Two Drink Minimum episodes
Two Drink Minimum is a BBC television series co-written by and starring singer and actor James Harrison. It first aired on BBC One on August 11, 2017. The situation comedy also features Oana Gregory, Conchita Campbell, Dakota Blue Richards, Saoirse Ronan, Tommy Knight, Ben Barnes, Gemma Arterton and from series two onwards Perrie Edwards. Series overview Episodes 'Series 1 (2017)' |WrittenBy = Miranda Hart |DirectedBy = Juliet May |Aux4 = 2.63 |OriginalAirDate = |ShortSummary = After going to a restaurant for a reunion lunch with Tilly and Fanny, Miranda bumps into an old friend, Gary, who, after returning from travelling, is working in the restaurant as a chef and asks her out for a drink. Excited about her first real date, she goes shopping for a new outfit to impress, but is mistaken for a transvestite. After the date ends disappointingly, the next day they agree to another drink. She joins Tilly and Fanny wedding dress shopping, and they persuade her to try on a dress. Gary and her mother pass by the shop and see her through the window; Penny faints, and Miranda chases Gary down the street to explain that she is not desperate. Known as "It's A Date" on the DVD. |LineColor = 4FA494 }} |OriginalAirDate = |ShortSummary = After Miranda quickly agrees to become Gary's safety wife, she decides to create a spontaneous romantic moment with him so he will see her in a new light. Stevie persuades her to join a French language evening course with her to help her feel more sophisticated and passionate. Miranda goes, but discovers that the class is run by her old school teacher Mr Clayton (Peter Davison). After leaving, she passes a tango class and invites Gary to join her. They attend and the potential "moments" pass after disagreement. The next evening Gary gives her a cooking lesson, when another potential "moment" leads to another disagreement. Known as "In the Mood" on the DVD. |LineColor = 4FA494 }} |OriginalAirDate = |ShortSummary = After never having an "obvious career path", Penny's disappointed that her daughter doesn't have a proper job. Tilly's promotion leads Penny to tell her that Miranda has a new job in television and is only in the joke shop as a reporter, and Miranda decides to prove her mother wrong and find a new career. After gaining a job at a department store and losing it while trying to cancel her gym membership, she waitresses at Gary's restaurant. After Tilly sees her waitressing, Penny declares she's undercover in the forces, which Tilly does not believe until Gary appears in his RAF cadet uniform and carrying her out of the restaurant in his arms (echoing the final scene of An Officer and a Gentleman). Known as "Just The Job" on the DVD. |LineColor = 4FA494 }} |OriginalAirDate = |ShortSummary = When a new customer makes Miranda realise she isn't cool, but she is young, free and single, she spontaneously informs everyone that she will go off to Thailand for a few days. To save the hassle, she instead decides to secretly book into a hotel down the road. She enjoys the perks of staying in the hotel and makes friends in porter Jason (Luke Pasqualino) and Colin (Dave Lamb), a conference organiser. After sneaking into her shop and flat, unintentionally ordering an escort (who turns out to be Clive), getting drunk after having a party and being confused for a seminar speaker, Penny, Clive, Gary and Stevie find out the truth about her holiday. The real seminar speaker then arrives and turns out to be the customer that started this mess in the first place, causing Miranda to jump out of a window to escape. Known as "Mum's The Word" on the DVD. |LineColor = 4FA494 }} |OriginalAirDate = |ShortSummary = After attending a wedding, Penny decides to hold a Pride and Prejudice-themed party to set Miranda up with Edmund Dettori. She fails to excuse herself, but the party's cancelled when Tilly sets her up with an army doctor friend, "Dreamboat" Charlie (Adrian Scarborough). The date goes badly, and Penny reorganises the party. To avoid being set up by her mother, Miranda decides to tell her she is a lesbian and the party is changed to a Tipping the Velvet-themed coming out party. At the party, Miranda sees Edmund (Alex Hassell) and then announces she is straight, but after an introduction she can't stand his high-pitched voice. Known as "Let It Out" on the DVD. |LineColor = 4FA494 }} |ShortSummary = When a man leaves his wallet in the shop, Miranda and Stevie compete against each other to see who he would prefer to take out to dinner, going as far as to get dogs.. To prove she can handle a tricky social situation, Miranda accepts an invitation to the Henley Regatta with Tilly and Fanny, who ask her not to embarrass herself and them. Meanwhile, Gary has been offered a job in Hong Kong and Miranda fails to ask him to stay after Clive tells her that Gary appears to be waiting for her to ask him to. At his leaving party, a music change from the DJ interrupts their discussion and Gary leaves unnoticed. Known as "What A Dog" on the DVD. |LineColor = 4FA494 }}